He might be the one
by Beautyfafa
Summary: In this story Bella goes to Forks to stay with her dad. Then she meets Edward and Emmett and they are best friends and they are both really beautiful. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old and I am going to Forks, Washington with my dad for a while. I want to meet new people so I hope it will be a good start.

**

I pulled up to the front of my dads house and he came running outside to give me a big hug.

"Hey dad I've missed you,"

'I've missed you to,"

"Okay, Okay can we get my stuff inside before it starts to rain?"

"Oh yeah, right," He said

We walked into the house it looked the same.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get settled in,"

"Okay kiddo see ya in a bit,"

I walked upstairs and saw my room opened and noticed that it looked the same also. I just started to unpack my clothes and then I would go downstairs and start to make dinner. It only took me 20 minutes so I ran downstairs and saw Charlie watching baseball like always.

"I'm going to make dinner if that's okay,"

"Oh, I ordered pizza,"

"Okay that works,"

I heard a ring on the door and it was the pizza man.

"That will be $10.46,"

Charlie gave me the money and I handed it to him. Then I closed the door, sat next to Charlie, and we started to eat the pizza like we were really hungry. We finished the pizza then I got tired.

"Charlie I'm gonna go to bed I'll see ya in the morning,"

"You probably won't because I've got work and you got school,"

"Oh yeah, well goodnight,"

"Goodnight"

I changed into my PJ's and snuggled in my bed and by the time you know it I was knocked out.


	2. Wow

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning I went to the bathroom and got ready for school. I went downstairs and went to eat breakfast. When I was done I went to my truck and drove to school. I got to the school and I saw that the parking lot was full. I saw a space open next to 4 people. I went over and parked, got out of my car and they were all staring at me. When I walked by they all went back to what they were doing except one person. When I looked at him he had brown hair and hazel eyes. I was so busy staring at him that I tripped, he ran over to me and helped me up and my eyes were still on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks"

"My name is Emmett Cullen, whats yours?"

"Uh..I'm Bella Swan," I finally said I was so into him he was so beautiful

"Nice to meet you Bella,"

"You too, I should probably go to the office and see what my first class is so I'm not late, I'll see you around," I said

"Okay," He said

I walked and found the office I saw a lady in her 50's with glasses up to her nose. I saw that her name was Ms. Roger. I went up to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan,"

"Yeah, I know, here is your schedule bring this back at the end of the day and make sure that all of you teacher sign this,"

"Okay," I said walking to Biology. When I walked into the class it was really loud I guess class didn't start yet so I just went up to the teacher who was writing "POP QUIZ" on the board and that was when the class got totally quite and started moaning and groaning then he erased it. The teacher walked over to me.

"And you are," He said

"Bella Swan"

"Oh yeah I was told that you were going to be in this class, here is your book," He said handing it to me "Take that seat in the back and follow along,"

I walked to the back of the room there was a boy next to me who kept staring at me he had hazel eyes also and golden hair. He was beautiful just like Emmett.

"Alright class turn to page 28 in you text book,"

I turned to the page and waited for further instructions. After about 10 minutes of him talking, the boy next me started staring at me again. I then looked at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him

"I don't know your just different by the way my name is E-", He got cut off by the bell I just walked up to the teacher laughing and then he signed it and I walked to my next class which was history. I hoped that he wasn't in my history class.

**Hope you guys like it help me with ideas if u want other then that review. (:**


	3. Him

**Edward's Point of View**

When that person walked in that was when I felt something hit me. I looked up just to see what was going on and that was when I saw her. She was so beautiful with her dark brown hair and green eyes. She seemed different from all the other girls. She came in the class and started talking to Mr. Johnson who just gave her her text book and told her to take the only seat available, next to me. When she sat down next to me I tensed up and she looked at me like something was wrong with me. Mr. Johnson told us to open out textbooks to page 28 so I did and turned back and looked at her. She turned to me and asked me why I was staring at her.

"Your just different" I told her "By the way my name is E-", I got cut off by the bell and she walked up to Mr. Johnson laughing. Wow, what a great first impression. I just had to have her and I know what I had to do.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was walking to class and Edward caught up to me.

"I didn't formally get to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen", He said.

"I'm Bella Swan, Um sorry I have to get to class so bye," I said walking away.

"Okay, will I see you around?"

"I don't know just keep your eyes open," I walked into the class before he could even answer. When I walked into the room the teacher came right up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, Bella Swan my name is Mrs. Martinez and I hope you enjoy this school," She gave me my textbook just like the other teacher did and told me to take the seat in the back. I saw the boy that helped me up I think his name was Emmett. I sat down next to him.

"Hi," He told me.

"Hey," I said back. The teacher said something but we didn't hear her we kept staring in each others eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen just like Edward's which was weird. Then I turned away while blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked

"I don't know I blush all the time,"

"Oh, I like it," He said.

"Thanks," I said excited.

We went back to listening to the teacher and we didn't even know what she was talking about so we starting laughing.

"Excuse me Bella and Emmett what is going on over there?" Mrs. Martinez asked

"Nothing," we both said at the same time trying to hold back laughter. Since we both didn't care and didn't know what the teacher was talking about we just passed notes.

_Can I have you number?_

_Can I ask why?_

_Cause I think your really cool._

_Okay my cell number is 1508-865-9962. Can I have yours?_

_Sure it is 1508-872-5608. (Just made them up and I'm sorry if this is really someones #)_

We weren't paying attention to anything so the time went by so fast that the bell rang. I gathered my things and went up to the teacher so she could sign my paper.

"What do you have next?" he asked

"Um I have English," I replied

"So do I" He said so we walked to class. When we got there I saw Edward. He saw me with Emmett and I thought I heard him growl but I didn't care. I went up to the teacher his name was Mr. Adams. Emmett sat in his seat and he was alone so I guess that was my seat next to him. I saw Edward with another girl and they were holding hands which was weird because he was hitting on me. The teacher told us that we had to take a test and it would last the whole period and I was cool with that

* *

It was lunch time so Emmett told me to sit with him and his friends. None of them ate and I didn't talk to anybody because I felt weird. The bell rang for gym so me and Emmett went together. When we got to the gym I went and got changed. I came back and saw Emmett so we went and sat on the bleachers. We waited for the teacher to come and tell us what we were doing today. She told us to take out the basketballs. Emmett and I got a basketball and played 1 on 1. I ended up winning but I think he let me win. We then got changed and I went over to my car and saw Emmett waving at me.

"Call me!" I yelled

He nodded in agreement. I drove the whole way home smiling.

**Sorry for the long chapters....please review cuz i wanna know ur thoughts!**


	4. The Dream

Bella's Point of View

I got home and Charlie wasn't there yet so I decided to make dinner before he came home. I made lazanya because it was our favorite. He came home and the lazanya was just about done so I took it out and let it cool. We then ate the lazanya and saved rest for another night. After dinner I took a long shower and went to do my homework. Then my phone vibrated and it was somebody calling me and I answered it after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey it's Emmett,"

"Oh, whats up?" I asked

"Nothing just doing my homework," he replied.

"Me to," I said

"Can I ask you a question Emmett,"

"Sure" he said.

"Who was that girl with Edward?"

"Oh her, that's Rosalie" He replied " They've been together for a while,"

"Oh and who were those other two people?"

"That's Alice and Jasper, they really want to meet you, all of them do,"

"Oh, they do?" I asked

"Yeah" He said in a happy tone.

"Okay that's great," I said

"Yeah it is, I'll see you tomorrow I'm kind of busy" he said

"Okay, will I see you tommorow?"

"Maybe, what if I'm not?"

"I just might die," I said sarcastically

"Oh, then I'll be there"

"Okay, bye and goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he replied. I hung up finished my homework and went to get a drink of water.

"Hey kiddo how was school?"

"It was okay, why?"

"Just wondering. I can't ask my daughter about what happened in school?"

No, you can I was just asking also." I said laughing he starting laughing also.

"Kay, I'm going to bed, bye" I said

"Goodnight," he said

"Goodnight"

I walked upstairs and just went in my bed and drifted to sleep.

i had a bream that Emmett was with me in my room and he gave me a red rose and then he faded away.

I woke up and saw Emmett there. I couldn't believe my eyes so I turned on the light, looks back, and he wasn't there anymore. So i went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Then went back to sleep and waited for tomorrow.


End file.
